


Uncomfortable in my own skin

by MistIolite



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Donghyun doesn’t feel confident about his body.
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 6





	Uncomfortable in my own skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exercise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751109) by [MistIolite (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite). 



> Inspired by Bomin unzipped Donghyun’s costume shirt.
> 
> After receiving a few comments on me not to orphan, I decided to continue my orphan fic Exercise

Donghyun wasn’t confident in his body figure like his members. He always avoids showing his stomach on stage, going to bathhouses or even changing his costume in front of them.

He thought four years into being in the group they’re already use to it or didn’t care.

Yet, Bomin had to pulled down his shirt zipper for the camera. He felt quite embarrassed.

The next morning, he knew Bomin was simply following their script orders so he shouldn’t be feeling bitter toward him.

Donghyun sat on dance floor awaiting for the others.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Bomin walked over and bent down.

“Nothing, just waiting.” Donghyun doesn’t look at him which made Bomin suspicious.

Bomin eye rolled. “You forgot to wake me up, so something’s on your mind.” He sits down beside him.

“I’m not your Eomma-“

“That’s what been bugging you?! I thought one of the guys were bothering you or your family isn’t well..”

“If the guys were, you’ll be joining in.” Donghyun looked at him.

“To cheer you up. You’ve gotta stop being sensitive-“

“It’s not about that, maybe I do need a change. I was thinking of working out.” Donghyun admits. He grumbles as Bomin lifts his shirt.

“For what? To look like Jaegjun or me?” Bomin raised his eyebrow.


End file.
